


Easter Mayhem

by danceinstylinson



Series: Gallavich Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey groaned. “Fuck. Why are we doing this shit again?”</p><p>“Because it’ll make Yev happy and we want him to be happy and have the childhood we never got to have,” Ian said as if he were reciting a line from a speech or something.</p><p>Or the one where it's Easter and Debbie ropes Ian and Mickey into baking cookies for the annual neighborhood Easter egg hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> So Easter is technically over but whatever I'm currently writing a Christmas drabble too so it's totally fine aha. Anyways here's a little fluffy domestic as fuck family feels drabble thing :P 
> 
> I have a lot of feels about Yev, Gemma, Amy, Carol's baby, and Liam all being best friends which if you follow me on [tumblr](http://struttinglikeprongs.tumblr.com) you'd probably know that. So yeah in these little drabbles they are all bffls and Mickey, Ian, Svetlana and Nika are all raising Yev together and they've put all their past shit behind them and they actually get along and Ian and Svetlana have a special bond much to Mickey's dismay and I'm actually kinda sad I didn't manage to work Svetlana into this drabble but she'll be there in future drabbles.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :) xx

It was the annual neighborhood Easter egg hunt and this year Debbie had organized the whole thing, with some help from Mandy, and somehow the two of them had also managed to get Ian and Mickey on board as well. It was a ton of work, a ton of baking and filling up little plastic eggs with candy. In the days leading up to Easter the Gallagher kitchen was a mess of baskets, eggs, jelly beans, Peeps, and shit load of other random sweets. 

“Ian!” Debbie called up the stairs. “You and Mickey are in charge of baking the cookies! I’m going to the store to get more jelly beans and bunny ears for the kids,” she said turning away from the staircase and grabbing her shopping list off the counter, tucking it into her purse. Footsteps and giggles could be heard coming down the staircase, and then her brother and Mickey emerged, little Yev hanging from Ian’s back like a monkey, his little arms clinging to Ian’s neck. “Hi!” he said, waving one hand at Debbie. 

Debbie grinned and poked one of his cheeks. “Hey there, Yevy. You gonna bake cookies with Daddy and Ian?” Yev nodded his head wildly, grinning from ear to ear. He was such a happy little kid. Usually shy around most people that weren’t in his crazy family. But with the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches he was a crazy little monkey. He and Debs were especially close, with all the babysitting she did for Ian an Mickey and all. Plus Debbie was the one Gallagher that Mickey liked the most after Ian. Well and Liam, but he was just a kid, no one could not like Liam. 

“Alright little man, I’ll see you later,” Debbie said, ruffling his hair. She then straightened up and turned to Ian and Mickey. “Kev and V said they were gonna come by in a few, help with the baking. The girls are coming over too. So Yevy here’s gonna have his friends to play with,” she said turning back to Yev. “You hear that? Amy and Gem are coming over.” 

Yev wrapped his arms tighter around Ian’s neck and squealed. “Yayay!” 

Ian let out a choking sound and reached for Yev’s hands. 

“Easy there, you’re choking Ian,” Mickey said softly, easing Yev’s arms off of Ian and taking him into his own arms. Yev pressed his lips together, his big blue eyes widening. “Sorreeey!” he said through a giggle. Ian chuckled and ruffled his hair. “It’s alright, little man. I’m fine, see?” He did a little jog in place and then did a few jumping jacks. “All good!” 

“Alright, I’m out. Get baking you guys,” Debbie said, before disappearing though the backdoor. 

“So what’re we supposed to do? Bake cookies or some shit?” 

“Shit!” Yev shouted. 

Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey and leaned against the counter, getting level with Yev who was still in Mickey’s arms. He waggled a finger at the toddler. “Bad word. No swearing.” He couldn’t keep a straight face though. Hearing swear words in Yev’s little baby voice was kid of hilarious. 

“Hey you wanna stop being such a dad and get this baking thing started,” Mickey said, placing Yev down on the counter top. 

“Dad’s bake you know,” Ian said, reaching for the milk and eggs. 

“Yeah gay dad’s maybe,” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian stopped mid egg-crack and gave Mickey a look. “Really, Mick? I don’t know if anyone let you know but um, we are gay dads,” Ian said, whispering the last bit. “Just a little bit.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Yes I know asswipe.” 

Ian’s eyes widened and he nodded towards the toddler sitting in front of Mickey. 

And then, like clockwork, Yev began squealing the newest swear word. 

“Whatever,” Mickey said shrugging and placing Yev on one of the chairs near the counter so he could still help. 

Ian turned back to the eggs and began to mix them with the rest of the ingredients. “He’s in that age where he repeats everything you say.” 

Mickey bent down and started looking through the cabinets for pans and cookie sheets. “It’s just words. It’s not like he’s running around drinking beer and shooting guns.” 

“He’s three!” Ian said, his whisking getting more violent. 

“Yeah and when I was three my dad was giving me beer and leaving his guns out. Swearing was never a big deal.” 

“Yeah well you’re dad’s a piece of shit—“ 

“Shit!” Yev giggled. 

“Yev, no—“ 

“See! You swear in front of him too, now get off my back about it,” Mickey said, emerging with two pans. 

“I’m not on your back about it, I’m just saying we should you know, try harder not to swear in front of him. At least pretend we’re being responsible parents and shit—ah fuck—goddamn!” 

“Ian!” 

“Alright fine we can swear! Let’s just drop it! Here trade, you to the goddamn whisking shit,” Ian said trading the bowl for the pans. 

“I don’t know how to do this shit.” 

(“Shit! Shit!”)

“Yes you do it’s just like making pancakes,” Ian said, voice rising as he lined the pans with cookie sheets and sprayed cooking spray. 

“But we’re making cookies! Don’t we need that flour stuff.” 

“Fuck!” Ian maneuvered around Mickey and reaching into one of the cabinets for the flour. 

By the time Kev and V showed up the kitchen was a disaster, flour all over their faces and in their hair, and Yev patting it onto his own face. But at least they managed to make the cookie dough. Why Debs had them making cookie dough from scratch instead of pushing it out of a tube they didn’t know.

“What the hell happened in here?” V said eyeing the room. 

“Were you two fucking?” Kev said screwing up his face in disgust. “What is with you Gallaghers and fucking in the kitchen.” 

(“Fucking! Fucking!” “Yev!”) 

“Here, let me,” V said, shoving the grocery bags in her hands at Kev and strutting over to the boys. “Alright you got the cookie dough at least. Kev, baby, bring those bags over here, I got all that decorating shit that Debbie told me to bring over.” 

Amy and Gemma toddled behind Kev both squealing when they saw Yev. “Carol’s gonna bring over John in a few,” Kev said, dropping the bags onto the counter. 

“Awesome,” Ian said, as V handed him a variety of Easter themed cookie cutters. 

“Debs said to make more bunny cookies than the rest because the kids like those best,” V said, setting out the sprinkles and frosting.

Ian handed out the cookie cutters to each of the kids and then the back door banged open revealing Lip with a Liam on his shoulders. “Woah, full house,” Lip said as he make airplane noised and ‘flew’ Liam over to the rest of the kids. “You guys baking cookies?”

“Yeah,” said Ian. “For the Easter egg hunt.” 

“Hey losers, jelly beans!” Mandy said, coming in through the open door and tossing a bag at her brother. She walked over to Lip and the kids, wrapping one arm around Lip’s waist, and bringing her other arm to hug her nephew. “There’s my favorite little man,” Mandy said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I thought I was you’re favorite man?” Lip said, wedging a cigaret between his lips. 

Mandy snorted. “You wish.” She turned back to her nephew and bent down to his level, helping him press the cookie cutter into the dough. “Woah. Good job, buddy!” she said, giving him a high five. 

“Outside, Lip,” Veronica said, pointing to the door as Lip flicked his lighter. “No smoking around the kids.” 

Lip held up his hands innocently. “Alright, alright.” 

He disappeared through the still open door only to re-emerge a few moments later with a new addition. “Hey look who I found,” Lip said, carrying John in, Carol running over to V, both women hugging and greeting each other. 

“‘Ey!” Kev exclaimed coming over and taking hold of his son. “There’s my boy! Come on get over there with your sisters!” 

The Gallagher table was full of kids, four three-year-olds and six year old Liam all pressing cookie cutters into dough and spilling sprinkles all over the table. Ian and Mickey bent over Yev helping him decorate the chicks and bunnies, Yev wanting them to look just right and Ian getting super into it, and Mickey smiling softly at his two favorite boys. Mandy and V were with the girls making ‘pretty’ cookies, while Kev and Lip were with John and Liam making super creepy and crazy looking cookies. At some point Debbie returned—along with a stray Carl— with the extra candy and bunny ears. And somehow they all ended up wearing the bunny ears, even Mickey despite all his protests. Ian eventually won in the end, pinning him down and shoving the ears onto his head and throwing his arms up triumphantly, and Mickey couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore when he saw how both Ian and Yev lit up at the sight of Mickey wearing those dumb fucking bunny ears. The two of them grinning and giggling together. Both with the same big smile. Because somehow Yev had managed to get Ian’s goofy smile even though they shared no blood. 

By the time Fiona and Jimmy came home the house was in utter chaos, but then again that just meant it was a normal day. There were cookie trays covering every surface, dyed eggs in baskets, for decoration purposes only, and plastic eggs in giant garbage bags to be hidden in the park later that night. They all had flour in their hair and frosting smeared on their faces and dye on their fingers. Fiona didn’t even bat an eye as she and Jimmy entered the chaos, careful not to step on any kids as they made their way across the kitchen. 

“Mickey get you’re son out of our dryer,” she said casually, picking up stray clothes off the floor. 

Mickey’s brows furrowed as he got up from where he and Ian had collapsed on the couch. “What the— Yev, get out of there!” he said scooping up his son. 

A butt naked John ran past, a roll of toilet paper in his hand leaving a trail behind him. Gemma and Amy were close behind. Mickey set Yev down onto his feet and patted his butt. “Go play.” 

He sunk back down beside Ian and let his head fall onto his shoulder. “I am so fucking exhausted. Who knew baking was a fucking olympic sport.” He let out a yawn and Ian’s fingers came up to thread through Mickey’s hair. 

“And the day’s still not over,” Ian said, resting his head on top of Mickey’s. “We still gotta go down to the park with Debs, Lip and Mandy to hide the eggs.” 

Mickey groaned. “Fuck. Why are we doing this shit again?”

“Because it’ll make Yev happy and we want him to be happy and have the childhood we never got to have,” Ian said as if he were reciting a line from a speech or something. But it was true. It was their own personal promise. Something they decided a long time ago, along with Svetlana and Nika, when Yev was still a baby. They were going to do everything they could to give him a better life. Even if they were still living on the South Side, they could do better by Yev. They had to do better. And whatever made him happy they were going to do. Even if that meant doing crazy shit like making 150 cookies and sneaking out in the middle of the night to hide Easter eggs. Mickey might’ve been cold about having a kid in the beginning, but it was different now. Ian had made it different. Ian was just as much a parent to Yev as Mickey now. Hell they had the same fucking smile for Christ’s sake. And Ian loved Yev so much. And Yev loved Ian so much. And the Gallaghers loved him. And this, this chaos, this madness, it was their family. All of them, Kev and V and the girls and John included. They were all fucking family. 

Mickey sighed. “Alright, well I wanna get some sleep in before we have to head out.” He curled himself into Ian, as they shifted to lay on the couch. “Hey Debs!” he called into the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” she said poking her head into the living room. 

“Wake us up when you guys are going to do the egg thing.”

Debbie nodded. “Alright.” 

“And keep an eye on the monkey. Please,” he added. 

Debbie grinned. “Of course.” 

And with that Mickey and Ian shut their eyes and were dead to the world despite the shrieking kids and the laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen. They were used to the chaos. Used to the constant noise. It was home.


End file.
